This Love
by faith2007
Summary: Brittany and Santana have just started dating, but what happens when fate intervenes and Sanatana's parents find out. What happens when they try split the girls up? Will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D! So I've made a couple of small changes to this chapter. It's still un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own. I apologise for taking so long to update this story. I would explain everything but thats a long story. Basically college, work and my health have all been pretty crap lately and I lost my inspiration. Anyway enjoy this chapter, I'm away to post chapter 2 as well. I have chapter 3 planned, so if everything works out it should be up within the next 2 weeks. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or anything related to it. If I did the mess that was Santana's coming out would not have happened. Finn would not have been made out to be a hero; Santana would have gotten to kick his ass, without getting repremanded and there would be ACTUAL Brittana onscreen where it belongs.

* * *

><p>Since the blond had broken up with Artie a month ago, Santana had insisted that they take their relationship slowly. Brittany had initially protested when she was informed that this meant no sexy-times, but she had to admit that she completely loved Santana's romantic side. They weren't out to anybody except the Glee club, Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury. However the other girl always managed to do small romantic things, from leaving notes and flowers in her locker to singing songs to her in Glee club.<p>

She loved how the relationship was going but sleeping with Santana but not completely being with her girlfriend was slowly killing her, but the brunette wanted to wait, wanting their first time while actually being couple to be different.

They had been on a couple of dates; the movies, walks in the park to feed the ducks but never anywhere where it would be obvious that they were on a date. Since the Latina's parents had been away for a couple of nights at a retreat hosted by one of her fathers co-workers and were meant to be away over the weekend, Santana had decided that it would be the perfect time to take Brittany on a proper date.

On Sunday night, after spending the weekend with each other, Santana proposed the idea of maybe going out somewhere public together. The date went amazingly well. Brittany was overjoyed when Santana reached across the table and held her hand, despite the other patrons at Breadstix, she even agreed to recreate the meatball moment from _'Lady and the Tramp'. _She knew that it was tough for Santana to be on a date in public with her and she decided to repay her by teasing her; gently rubbing her foot up and down the other girl's leg and making inappropriate innuendoes while Santana was trying to eat. The Latina surprised the blond girl by asking for the check half way through the meal. She also surprised the staff, who dreaded the days when the brunette would visit the restaurant due to her disruptive behaviour and never sticking around to pay for the bill, by throwing down a bunch of notes on the table, more than enough to pay for their dinner and a very good tip.

Brittany couldn't remember getting back to Santana's house, but the other girls lips were doing amazing things to her neck. Her legs were tightening around the brunettes waist, as she was held up against the door. If Brittany was honest, she didn't really care how they got back, as long as those lips kept biting, sucking and licking at the crook of her neck. She knew there would be a mark there tomorrow but she secretly loved that the brunette was marking her.

Santana had lost her leather jacket and was clad only in her white vest, black jeans and boots. The blond ran her hands up the other girls stomach, feeling the muscles beneath ripple. She slowly pulled the offending item, which was hiding her girlfriends beautiful assets off and threw it in the direction of the living room. The lips reattached themselves to her neck and she gently scratched the exposed abs, knowing how sensitive they were.

Santana mumbled something into Brittany's neck, which she could only assume was 'bed', as she was lifted away from the door and up the stairs towards the brunettes bedroom, along the way her light blue jumper was discarded. Once over the threshold and the door was shut, Brittany lowered herself and pushed Santana against the door. She slowly began kissing her neck, over her covered breasts and down her stomach, before grabbing her belt and dragging her towards the bed. She pushed Santana onto the bed and pulled off her own shirt and the other girls boots, before straddling her. Santana slowly licked a path up towards Brittany's breasts, quickly bringing them to small peaks through her bra , before moving onto her neck, one of Brittany's favourite areas.

The Dutch girl eagerly began unbuckling the Latina's belt as a hand slid under her purple skirt and began to tease her through her panties, a wet patch quickly forming. Suddenly the blond found herself on her back, looking up into her girlfriends lust filled eyes. Her skirt, panties, bra and boots were quickly removed in record time, thrown casually on the bedroom floor as the brunette began working on the blond girls toned abs. Santana slipped two fingers easily into Brittany and quickly set a rapid pace. It was clear that the panting girl was not going to last very long. The Latina lent on her other arm and used her free fingers to softly stroke Brittany's underarm, knowing how sensitive it was, as her fingers ran faster, deeper and her thumb roughly rubbed at her sensitive clit. The combination was all Brittany needed to orgasm, moaning and convulsing as Santana gently helped her ride out the aftershocks.

Santana rolled off of her girlfriend, easing the spent blond underneath the covers. She stood up and removed the last of her clothing, when a hand began pawing at her stomach.

"What about you?" The blond sleepily yawned. The Latina took Brittany's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll be fine but you really need to get some sleep," The Dutch girl mumbled something as she cuddled up to Santana quickly falling asleep. The brunette slowly ran her fingers through the blond hair, more content then she had ever been, before falling asleep a few moments later.

A loud bang and a startled gasp woke the two girls out of their peaceful slumber. There in the doorway was Marcos Lopez, his eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Right this chapter took ages to write, it was re-written a lot, but I'm finally ok with how it's turned out. The character of Mikayla is Quinn's older sister, who has moved out. She's only mentioned in passing. Like I said in the previous chapter, chapter 3 should be up within the next 2 weeks, if it's not I give you all permission to kick my ass. Hope you all enjoy it, reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, apart from Mikayla. The show would be mostly Brittana if I got my hands on it.

* * *

><p>A loud knocking woke Quinn from her peaceful slumber. Raising her head to look at the clock next to her bed, she saw the bright flashing lights show 6:00 am. Letting out a huff, she pulled the covers back over her head and attempted to get back to sleep. A few moments later the knocking started again. Frustrated, she pushed off her covers and trekked downstairs, fully intending on giving whoever was at her door a piece of her mind. Undoing the chain and turning the key, she forcefully yanked the door open, ready to hurl abuse at the person who woke her, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a sobbing Brittany collapsed on her doorstep. She was shocked to say the least. Anger dying down, she gently tugged the blond girls arm, helping her into the house. Leading her into the kitchen, she quickly set about making coffee, Quinn was no good to anybody without her morning coffee. With a nice hot mug of liquid caffeine in her hands, Quinn took a seat opposite her friend, and quietly took in her appearance. It was clear that she had been crying for a while, her eyes were bloodshot and her face red and slightly puffy. Her hair was messed up and her outfit mismatched, in fact Quinn was sure that the low cut red top belonged to Santana. They sat in silence, Quinn sipping her coffee and Brittany letting out occasional hiccups. After staring at the other girl for 10 straight minutes, Quinn decided she should just bite the bullet.<p>

"Brittany, sweetie what's wrong?" Receiving nothing but a sob from the other girl, she tried again. "Where's Santana? Do you want me to call her?" Quinn asked, reaching across to the counter and grabbing the house phone.

"NO!" Brittany screamed as she grabbed the phone from Quinn's hands. "You can't call her, she'll get in more trouble."

"Trouble? Why would she get into trouble?" Quinn was confused.

"You know that we spent the weekend together?" The blond nodded her head, on Friday all the bubbly blond could talk about was the weekend with her girlfriend, she watched as Brittany took a deep breath. "Her mum and dad walked in on us this morning."

She was literally speechless. Despite having known Santana for a number of years, she had only met the other girls parents a couple of times. Though after hearing Santana talk about them, she was glad that she could count the number of times they had met on only one hand. Marcos Lopez was a very angry man, who believed very strongly in his old convictions. He and Santana disagreed on just about everything – he wanted her to marry some All American Jerk from a posh school outside Lima, Santana wanted Brittany (Not something she would tell her father though). She wanted to study Law, women weren't meant to work in her fathers eye. He disagreed with her doing gymnastics and cheerleading, she loved gymnastics, it also came in handy with cheerleading, which through a scholarship was how she would pay for her further education. Marcos had no problem with making his distaste of gay people known, rejecting his own niece when she came out.

Carmen Lopez, from what Quinn had been told, was generally a timid women, who obeyed every command from her husband, except when she was in the company of Jim, Jack or Jose. Once Carmen had a drink, she would be just as volatile as her husband. She couldn't say for certain, but she was pretty sure that Marcos beat Carmen and Santana. She had no proof though, and Santana would certainly never admit it.

"Her dad freaked out! He was shouting in Spanish, I didn't understand what he was saying. Santana looked really scared though. Oh god I shouldn't have left her there! What if something happens? What if she leaves me?" Quinn quickly moved around the table, enveloping the blond girl in a tight hug, as she dissolved into more hysterics.

"Britt, Santana's a tough girl, she can handle her parents." After no response she pulled back and looked Brittany in the eyes. "Everything is going to be ok. You guys have only just got everything sorted, she's not going to give you up just because her parents found out."

"I'm sorry about waking you up and stuff, "Brittany hiccuped as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have to apologise, I'm always here for you and Santana...we're the unholy trinity," At the mention of their group name, Brittany finally let a smile show. Noticing the time on the kitchen clock, Quinn stood up. "Right we need to get ready for school, I think some of Mikayla's old clothes will fit you."

LATER THAT DAY

Quinn was literally dragging Brittany towards the choir room in the hope that either Santana would show up or that the singing and dancing would take the bubbly blondes mind off of her girlfriend. All day Brittany that been extremely distant, barely speaking a word to anyone. Santana had been a no show, missing all of her classes and worse, cheerleading practice. Sue practically took a fit when Quinn told her Santana had been absent.

They reached the doors, noticing that the entire glee club was already there, looking more sombre than ever. Entering the room, they noticed immediately the brunette standing awkwardly in front of the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Firstly, I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put an alert for this story. I do worry that my stories aren't that good and that maybe people aren't interested in them, so to have proof that you guys are reading and liking them, makes me feel a hell of a lot more confident about writing. Please continue to review etc tell me what you're liking, what you're not etc. Secondly, the original idea for this story came when I was listening to an awesome song - 'This Love' by The Veronicas which is in this chapter and I recomend listing to if you've never heard it - and the orginal story was a one shot which originally was going to end the way I've ended this chapter. But I decided to try and make it longer, add in new scenes. So far it's three chapters long, and it WILL be continued. Thirdly, I'm back at college next week, and I do have assessments and practicals which will take up my time. However I tend to do most of my writing while I'm in class, which is why this chapter didn't get written as quickly as I would have liked. So I'm hoping that chapter 4 will be up soon.

This hasn't been beta'd, I am looking for a beta, so leave me a message if you'd be interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd hire a team of writers who can actually write decent stories. I also don't own the song 'This Love'.

* * *

><p>Brittany face lit up like a Christmas tree, as she leapt from her place at Quinn's side, launching herself into her girlfriends arms. Enveloped in the latina's arms, Brittany breathed in the girls familiar scent and took comfort in the warmth radiating from her. Looking up at Santana's face, Brittany quickly noticed the dried tear marks staining her skin.<p>

"San, I didn't think you were gonna come in today. I was really worried," She noticed that Santana was refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm so sorry B," Santana stuttered out.

"Sorry for what?" Brittany questioned. She watched as Santana picked up her acoustic guitar that was resting against the piano. No-one else knew that Santana played the guitar, it was one of the many things that only Brittany knew. Santana silently motioned towards the chairs. Taking the hint, Brittany sat down between Quinn and Rachel. Santana positioned a chair directly facing the other girl, before sitting down and getting her guitar ready. She gently began strumming the opening chords.

'I can see it in your eyes

Taste it in our first kiss

Stranger in this lonely town

Save me from my emptiness

You took my hand

You told me it would be ok

I trusted you to hold my heart

Now fate is pulling me away, from you'

Brittany's heart sank as the last couple of words registered with her; they were breaking up. Quinn and Rachel noticed her distress, and each took a hold of her hands, partially to comfort her, and to stop her from bolting from the room.

'Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I Can't give up

On this love'

It was clear to everyone that Santana wasn't leaving Brittany of her own free will, Someone was making her.

'You've become a piece of me

Makes me sick to even think

Of mornings waking up alone

Searching for you in my sheets, don't fade away'

Brittany smiled a slight smile as she remembered a couple of times where Santana had come by her house in the morning and had to literally dig through the sheets, as Brittany had wrapped them around herself completely, as Santana wasn't there to provide her usual heat.

'Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love

I can't just close the door

On this love

I've never felt anything like this before

Like this love

Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through, will you hold on too 'cause

Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love

Even if I leave you now

And it breaks my heart

Even if I'm not around

I won't give in

I can't give up

I won't give in

I can't give up

On this love'

The brunette struggled to sing the last few words of the song, before completely breaking down. Brittany walked over and pulled her lover towards her into a tight embrace, both of them crying freely. Santana slowly composed herself, raising her hand to gently move the blondes head so that they were looking at each other.

"They're sending me away...they're sending me away to some camp which helps troubled kids, kids with 'addictions'," She scoffed, air quoting addictions. "They actually think these people can cure me of being gay, like I'm ill"

There were quiet gasps around the room, Kurt especially was outraged.

"After we finished arguing they left me in my room, next thing I know they're calling me downstairs and some dude is in the kitchen with my parents, telling me to go pack my stuff. I quickly shoved what I could into a bag..." She motioned to her WMHS gym bag sitting underneath the piano. "...climbed out of my window, got in my car and drove. I called my cousin in Seattle on the way here and she said I can come and stay with her and her wife until everything gets sorted."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"It's either Seattle with my cousin where I can still call you and stuff or it's some camp in the middle of nowhere, and I say nowhere 'cause they wouldn't even tell me where it was."

"I don't want you to go anywhere! I don't understand why your parents can't be more like Kurt's dad. Even just a little bit."  
>"I know Britt, I know. But I need to get going, they've probably realised by now that I ran. I love you and I promise that once I get everything sorted, I'm gonna come back and we can be together properly, no more hiding," Santana softly kissed Brittany's head before moving in for a proper kiss. Breaking the kiss she turned and addressed the rest of the silent group.<p>

"Listen up gleeks, you all better take good care of my girl here, 'cause I will go all Lima Hights on your asses when I get back if you haven't."

The group lightly chuckled, realising they would easily take the latina threatening them every day if it meant that she could stay. She walked over to Quinn, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Promise you'll take care of her."

"Promise you'll come back to us."

"Deal."

Santana picked her bag up from underneath the piano and walked to the door. She paused, turning around to wave a last goodbye to the glee club. She moved to walk through the doorway, only to walk into a wall of a man.

Easily 6ft 5in, stocky build, the bloke looked like he hadn't smiled ever. Santana slowly backed into the room, the man following her in, her parents behind him. She eyed up the other door, mentally calculating whether or not she could out run him. It was clear that the man knew what she was going to attempt. She chose to run. Throwing her bag at the man she turned and made a break for it. But within seconds the man had thrown aside her bag and caught up with her. He grabbed her by her arms, dragging her backwards and shoving her into the piano. With one hand holding her down, his other hand pulled out a plastic zip tie from his pocket, which he used to secure her wrists behind her back.

The group all loudly protested the man's treatment of their friend. Mr Shue attempted to reason with the man.

"Surely the cuffs aren't necessary, it's not as if she's going to hurt someone."

"She ran once, tried to escape again. These cuffs are just a precaution, just in case she tries again. Once we get back, they'll be taken off," Santana's handler explained.

"Where is this camp?"

"What's it called?"

"What will happen to her there?"

Questions came flying out from the glee club.

"I can't tell you. You may try to reach her, or to take her away. Interrupting her healing will damage any progress which has been made. Santana's parents have all the information, and by our rules they are the only ones who can contact her. They've signed all the forms agreeing to this." The man turned to look at Marcos. "We need to be leaving now, they are expecting us to arrive soon."

With that he pulled Santana towards the door, picking up her bag on the way.

"Wait!" Brittany ran towards the leaving group. Stopping in front of Santana, their lips meet in one last kiss. Brittany pulled back and looked her girlfriend squarely in the eyes.

"You better come back to me."

"I promise I will," Her handler pulled her out of the room, before anything else could be said. Marcos looked at Brittany with utter disgust, following his daughter and her handler. Carmen went to follow her husband but stopped. She looked back at the group.

"I never wanted this. I'm sorry..."

"CARMEN!" Marcos bellowed from the corridor. She turned and ran out to join her husband, leaving the entire group looking at the empty doorway. The once happy, bubbly girl stood at the front of the group, completely destroyed.


End file.
